Confessions
by Lexi Mikaelson
Summary: Part 2 of 11 for a sequel. Fred finds out Hermiones been petrified and runs to the hospital to discover deep confessions inside him. Fremione Fred/Hermione


**Ok****, ****i**** know**** i ****promised**** the**** yule ****ball ****but ****my**** friend ****begged ****me ****to**** do ****a ****story ****of ****each ****year ****with ****them****, ****so ****this ****is ****the ****chamber**** of ****secrets ****just ****after**** she****'****s ****been**** paralyzed****, ****enjoy****!**

**Note****: ****May ****do ****a ****similar ****story ****later ****but ****with ****Draco ****instead ****of ****Fred**

**Disclaimer****: ****Do**** you**** really**** think**** I****'****d**** let ****Fred****die****? ****C****'****mon****! ****I****'****m**** not ****J****.****K****Rowling****, ****never ****will ****be**** (****no ****matter ****how**** hard ****i ****wish****) ****so**** i ****don****'****t ****own**** Harry ****Potter****, ****happy****?**

"So, when do you think that Granger girl will be out of hospital?" Lee Jordan asked the twins as he slid into the armchair opposite them in the common room.

"Hospital?" Fred asked in a startled voice.

"Hermione's ill?" George asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, haven't you two heard?" Lee asked and the twins shook their heads "Blimey, you don't listen much do you? The thing from the chamber of secrets got her"

"What!" Fred yelped.

"Yeah, she was coming back from the library late one night" Lee told them.

"Figures" George muttered.

"Anyway, they say Professor Sprout's preparing the Mandroot for them, I just wondered whether- hey! where're you going?" he asked as the twins jumped from the cosy sofa and began to head to the portrait hole.

"To go see her, it's not past curfew, it's allowed" Fred said from over his shoulder as they left Gryffindor tower and sprinted as fast as they could to the hospital wing.

"What do you two want?" Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously as she spotted the twins grasping onto the door for support, gasping for breath.

"Hermione Granger" Fred said breathlessly.

"I don't know what you boys want with such a sweet innocent girl like Miss Granger, but i can assure you that your not-"

"Now now Poppy" Dumbledoor's voice interrupted her "I'm sure that these fine young men were just coming to pay a visit to Miss Granger, I'm sure they mean no harm to your patient."

"No, in fact we're very close friends of hers" George insisted, finally catching his breath.

"Very well" Madam Pomfrey sighed and let them through.

As they passed the headmaster he gave the twins a smile but as George began walking, he could of sworn he'd seen the headmaster wink at him.

"Well, I must be off Poppy" he informed Madam Pomfrey "Those sherbet lemons in my room wont eat themselves"

And with that Professor Dumbledoor left, leaving Fred staring unbelievably at the space where he'd just stood until George said softly "Fred..." causing him to turn around.

He just stood and stared at Hermione's frozen figure on the bed. She lay with one hand up in the air, as if she'd been holding something in her hand.

"Oh Merlin" Fred said finally and dropped to his knee's beside her bed.

"Fred..." George said softly but it was unheard in Fred's ears. He could only see what was before him, her busy brown hair spread out around the pillow, as if she were underwater. Her eyes were glassy and unseeing, obvious fear frozen on her face.

"Oh Hermione" Fred murmured, head in hands as he felt the red hot tears threatening to fall "Hermione, Hermione, Hermione" he repeated her name softly to himself.

"I'm going to head back to the common room, I'll see you back there" George said softly to his brother, patting him lightly on the back and leaving the room, knowing he wouldn't want anyone, even his own twin, to see him cry.

Fred then stayed in silence, hands tugging at his hair until he finally looked up.

"Hermione" he let out a hysterical laugh "why did it have to be you? If that monster hates muggleborns, then it must hate blood traitors too right? So why couldn't it of been me? Or even Ron! Just... not you" he continued to blink back the tears brimming in his eyes.

"We haven't even been able to hang out properly yet, just you and me. I wanted to take you on your first trip to Hogsmead next year, I wanted to buy your first butterbeer from the Three Broomsticks for you, I wanted to show you the massive book shop, and Zonko's and-" he choked on his words " I wanted to admit my feelings to you, despite you being 13 and me 15, I don't care about age, all i know is that I really like you and want to ask you out" he stared into her chocolate brown unseeing eyes and laughed "And I've finally realised it and plucked up the courage to tell you and you can't even hear what I'm saying" he stroked her ice cold cheek and sighed longingly "but i swear to you, once your back to your bookworm self I'll tell you, one day" he finally let the tears fall then as he gazed at her frozen face.

"Now, visiting times are over you should return to- oh my" was all Madam Pomfrey could said as she stared at the crying boy, and her heart softened "I'll give you a few more minutes, but then you really must leave"

Fred nodded, tears still falling silently and Madam Pomfrey returned to her office to busy herself and give the couple some privacy.

"I know you'll get better, but it's just so hard seeing you like this" he murmured, the tears beginning to stop. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his robe and stared down at her. Looking round to check no one else was in the room, he was satisfied they were alone and bent down and kissed her.

Hermione's lips were cold, stiff and unmoving, nothing at all like he had pictured their first kiss to be like. Lifting his lips from hers he felt a wave of guilt rush over him as he realised that he'd stolen a kiss. He felt even guiltier as he realised that their kiss could of been Hermione's first, and she wouldn't even know about it.

"Next time will be different, I promise" he vowed to the still girl and left in a rush before Madam Pomfrey came to shoo him out.

Fred thanked Harry for about the millionth time for saving his little sister Ginny from the Basilisk. He smiled and nodded, embarrassed, and as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table he suddenly heard whispers and people nudging each other. Fred noticed Ron nudge Harry and point to the entrance of the hall. Fred followed Harry's gaze and saw Hermione standing there, rosy cheeked with a massive grin on her face.

Fred's heart filled with relief as he watched Hermione run to Harry and flung herself into his arms. For one horrible second he thought they were about to kiss but she then broke away, still smiling. Everyone but the Slyverin table clapped and cheered and Ron made his way over to her. Fred snorted loudly as he saw them about to hug, then recline as Ron stuck his hand out for her to shake instead, a confused smile on her face. The three of them then took their seats, Hermione placing herself in-between Harry and Fred. As everyone clapped when Dumbledoor stood up, Fred whispered in her ear "Good to have you back Mione"

**Ok****, ****i**** know ****this ****is ****rubbish****! ****but ****my ****friend really ****wanted ****me ****to ****do**** one ****of ****each ****year****, ****so ****yeah****, ****next**** year ****Hogsmead****!(which i hope will be better)  
><strong>


End file.
